


胜宽×顺茸 顺荣单向性转

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright





	胜宽×顺茸 顺荣单向性转

夫胜宽有个大她两岁特别火辣的女朋友

夫胜宽高中入学那年这个学姐在迎新晚会上一曲solo dance勾的小孩三魂丢了两魂，天天跟着学姐后面顺茸学姐长顺茸学姐短的，学姐在学校里也不缺人追，但是就是怎么看这个小孩怎么顺眼，每天被夫胜宽逗得眼睛都眯成一条縫。

有人说夫胜宽在和学姐的这段关系里处于劣势夫胜宽也不恼，学姐让往东他就不往西又怎么啦他就喜欢看学姐笑眯眯的搂着自己从昨天家里的咕咕鸡又下了几颗蛋说到自己的爱豆又出了哪首新歌她要cover，有的时候他也喜欢故意惹学姐生气，学姐一生气嘴撅的比酱油瓶还高双手都要叉到胳肢窝下面叠着双腿坐在椅子上和他呕气，总能可爱的夫胜宽心里到脸上都洋溢着学姐好可爱好想揉揉学姐好想亲亲学姐的幸福泡泡。

两个人甜甜蜜蜜谈了一年恋爱权顺茸就到隔壁城市去上大学了，两年不算特别远的远距离恋爱之后夫胜宽终于高中毕业，权顺茸提前半年就开始打工存钱准备带他的小男友度过一个难忘的毕业旅行。

要说夫胜宽不期待是不可能的，血气方刚的小男孩虽然实际经验没有但是片儿还是没少看，以前亲着亲着就开始摸摸着摸着就被学姐摸硬了的事儿也不是没发生过，学姐也不是那种管杀不管埋的主儿，顺手帮小男友解决一下生理问题也是正常，但这次可是真的要和学姐同床共枕了也。夫胜宽一边看着学姐靠在他肩膀上睡的东倒西歪迷迷糊糊的可爱样子一遍给自己加油，加油小宽一定要让学姐刮目相看！

结果是学姐让自己刮目相看了。

夫胜宽的一只手被权顺茸拷在了床头的铁栏杆上，在学姐去洗澡期间夫胜宽一直在思考事情是怎么发展成这个地步的但他好像被学姐进卫生间以前那个wink洗脑了，脑子好像在沸水里被煮开了咕噜咕噜冒着热气，脑海里除了权顺茸进卫生间以后还故意伸只手出来把浴袍扔在地上的动作以外已经想不起来别的东西了。

卫生间里的水声停下了，夫胜宽感觉自己的心跳的整个房间都可以听到，权顺茸穿着拖鞋踢踢踏踏的走过来，看到夫胜宽脸憋的都红了一双大大的眼睛叽里咕噜的乱转左看看右看看就是不敢直视自己。

“胜宽尼为什么不看我?”佯装生气的语气终于让夫胜宽定睛看了自己的女朋友。权顺茸之前为了舞蹈比赛把头发染成了亮粉色，之前一直都扎一个高马尾，现在湿漉漉的披散着搭在胸前。权顺茸穿着一件合身的丝绸吊带睡裙，大剌剌的露出脖颈到胸前一片白嫩的肌肤，发育良好的胸部结实而挺拔，把薄薄的丝绸布料撑起两个圆润的凸起，没有干透的头发聚集的水珠顺着锁骨滑下来隐进睡裙里，没多久就把浅色的睡裙晕染出一片水痕，若隐若现的显现出肉色。

这比夫胜宽的想象还要超过很多，他忍不住狠狠的吞咽了一口口水，伸出没被铐住的一只手把权顺茸拽过来到床边坐下，”我们顺茸好漂亮。”

“那胜宽尼喜不喜欢?”权顺茸歪着脑袋笑嘻嘻的逗夫胜宽，”想不想摸一下?”得到肯定的答案之后她满意的捧着夫胜宽的脸颊狠狠的在男朋友嘴上亲了一口，然后牵着他的手在自己身上徘徊。

“胜宽喜欢我哪里?”她干脆踢掉拖鞋跨坐在夫胜宽身上，看着夫胜宽漂亮的手从锁骨开始一寸一寸的摸过自己的上半身，”喜欢姐姐的锁骨.......”夫胜宽一张嘴声音都哑了，”喜欢看姐姐穿一字肩的衣服跳舞，虽然平时肉肉的看不出来但是姐姐一跳舞就会露出来.....好漂亮的锁骨.....但是只有我可以看哦……”他低下头伸出舌头去舔流连在锁骨沟里不肯滑落的水迹。”喜欢姐姐的胸部......”他伸手拢住了蜜桃一般沉淀淀的乳肉，顺着睡裙蕾丝边的痕迹一点一点向下舔弄着柔软的肌肤，隔着丝绸面料转着圈儿的舔着小巧的乳尖，感觉权顺茸搭在自己肩膀上的手收紧了一点，整个胸脯都随着自己唇舌的动作而颤抖起来。权顺茸向后撑着自己方便夫胜宽更深的埋下头去亲她，”我最喜欢姐姐这里了……”舌头划过敏感的腰线，权顺茸情不自禁的瑟缩了一下，就被夫胜宽逮住弱点狠狠的舔弄了半天才肯放过她，”我最喜欢姐姐的小肚子了……”这句话一出来他就听到权顺茸在他脑袋顶狠狠的哼了一声，赶紧转换话头去哄，”因为姐姐的小肚子就像姐姐一样软绵绵的很可爱呀，但是只有我可以看到呢，姐姐跳舞的时候完全看不出来喔！”

不安分的手继续往下沿着短裙的边界向里摸，权顺茸配合的抬起屁股让他把裙子撩起来，手刚伸进去夫胜宽就愣了，权顺茸里面什么都没有穿，他这一摸直接顺着大腿根就摸到了紧实的小屁股。感觉到夫胜宽一瞬间的呆滞权顺茸不满的坐在他重点部位就开始前后磨蹭，本来就隔了层松松拢住的浴袍让他这么一磨蹭也散了开来，皮肉和皮肉直接相亲的感觉让两个人都有点控制不住了。

权顺茸乖巧的张开嘴含住夫胜宽递过来的裙角，半个身子便暴露在了空气里，她倾身向前抬起臀部搂住夫胜宽的脖子，方便男朋友的手从两个人的腿中间探进去摸她下面，那里已经湿湿粘粘的溢出了一片液体，夫胜宽沾着黏液去抚慰她的阴蒂，听见细细密密的呻吟从权顺茸紧闭的牙关里泄漏出来。手指撑开肥厚的阴唇寻找那个隐蔽的穴口，沾满了淫液的食指很轻松的就滑进了内里，只是一根手指都能感觉到周围的穴肉紧紧的挤压包裹着自己，他不敢想象当自己完全的埋进里面会是怎样的一种感受。

他一边勾动着手指一边试探着像里进的更深，越往深处越感觉到穴肉绞自己绞的更紧，他担心权顺茸会痛想赶紧抽出手指，却被狠狠的夹住不能动弹，权顺茸一张嘴声音里都泛着情欲”胜宽尼不要出来......很舒服....还，还想要”夫胜宽便顺从的将中指也塞了进去，两根手指一起更深的开拓着湿润的土壤，不一会儿连夫胜宽手掌上都流下了权顺茸分泌的体液。

“可以了……我可以了……”权顺茸整个人都在发抖，她颤抖着从枕头下面拿出钥匙把夫胜宽的手铐解开，整个人埋在夫胜宽怀里撒娇，”想让胜宽进来......”

话都说到这个份儿上再没有行动可能就要被权顺茸揪着耳朵骂了，夫胜宽活动了一下重获自由的右手，搂着权顺茸情动到泛着粉红的身体缓缓倒在了柔软的床上。

虽然刚才已经可以容纳夫胜宽的三根手指顺畅进出，但初经人事的穴口还是在龟头刚进去的时候就卡住了，权顺茸一瞬间疼的眼泪都要流出来，夫胜宽赶紧抽出来又是亲又是抱的哄了半天，又涂了好多水性润滑剂在安全套上，才缓缓的挺进了权顺茸的体内，只在想象中存在过的灭顶的快感席卷夫胜宽的全身，他咬着牙坚持着不让自己狠狠的贯穿这柔软的甬道，转着圈一点一点寻找着权顺茸的敏感点埋得更深，听到权顺茸从长长的低吟变成难耐的哼唧，腿也环上了自己的腰，他终于忍耐不住的抽动起来，快速的摩擦刺激着敏感的内壁，从来没有体验过的快感从接合处散布到身体的每一个角落，权顺茸直觉得自己被顶的舒服的手指尖都是软的，嘴唇因为急促的呼吸而张开，被夫胜宽逮住从舌根亲到舌尖，像纠缠在一起的下半身一样连口水逗顺着唇边留了出来，权顺茸几乎已经说不出话来，只会哼哼唧唧的叫夫胜宽的名字，她伸手在夫胜宽背上乱摸乱挠，还嫌夫胜宽进的不够深一样压着他的腰往自己这边按，甬道也一直收缩着挤压着已经血脉喷张的性器，突然感觉到夫胜宽全身打了个冷颤然后动作突然停了下来。

小男友整个脑袋都埋在自己胸脯里，只能看到耳朵都红透了，小处男刚交待出来自己的第一次整个人又爽又羞，权顺茸的甬道还在紧紧的包裹着自己，罪魁祸首的人好像也知道自己操之过急了又不好安慰，只能伸手去摸他仍然还饱满圆润的睾丸，”我们胜宽尼是不是好久没有自己解决过了?”权顺茸和他悄悄咬着耳朵，”那今天全都贡献给姐姐好不好?”一句话几乎就让夫胜宽重振雄风，两个人又亲又摸的又腻了半天，直到不应期过了又重新换了安全套开始第二轮。

第二次就顺利的多了，夫胜宽把权顺荣翻来覆去的操了个遍，最后按在床上从后面进入她，一只手伸到身前去摸她的阴蒂，一会儿左右摩擦一会又捻起来轻轻的碾着，没多会儿权顺茸就抽动着身体高潮了，他自己也快速的在痉挛的穴道里又抽插了几下挺身射进了权顺茸的身体里。


End file.
